


Unicorn Sprinkles

by lynnwrites



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5 Minute Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ficlet, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnwrites/pseuds/lynnwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tagged and prompted by Viperbranium (last year) who asked for something soulmate-related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the 5 Minute Writing Challenge last November and finally decided to throw it on here as well :) Just a small chunk of happy!

You know what’s the worst part of this whole soulmate business? It’s not the fact that the first words you hear your soulmate say appear on your skin. Neither is it the fact that some people don’t get words at all. It’s the fact that the message is in your soulmate’s handwriting. And fuck Bucky’s life royally, cause his soulmate appears to write like a toddler. He has spent the last twenty years–ever since he could read–trying to decipher the squiggles on his wrist. ‘Unrest building’? Umbridge delivers? Unmenn squicker? **  
**

He has had no luck with either deciphering the code OR finding anyone saying words that look even remotely like it. One horrible day, Bucky even stopped a lady on the street and asked her, “What did you just say? Did you say ‘Unmask Hitler? Uncertain milking?’”. Suffised to say, he never tried that again.

As he’s pondering some of his worst life decisions brought on by the stupid tattoo, while waiting in line at the Fro-Yo place, he decides he might just give up on the whole thing. Maybe he’s just not cut out for it. Or maybe he should just wait until it happens. He’s about ready to order when he hears the client in front of him speak up.

“Unicorn sprinkles.”

He can’t stop the words from coming out. “What the fuck.”

He feels a spark of pain go through his wrist as his tattoo lights up and he sees the same happen to the guy in front of him as he turns around.

Bucky’s staring in shock as the guy starts to shout.

“ _What the fuck_! Of all the words to be branded on my arm for the past 25 years, I get ‘What the fuck’?! You fucker!”

Bucky scoffs, “Me?! What the hell are unicorn sprinkles? And how do you even read your own handwriting, _it is a giant mess_!”

They stare at each other, out of breath, and then they both burst out laughing.

“Hey Fucker, I’m Steve.”

“Well hey there Sprinkles, I’m Bucky.”


End file.
